A Ragnarok Tale
by Victoria Nova
Summary: An Adventure of Three siblings as they venture from the Assassin Guild onto Prontera. Many others that these characters have met appear in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Midgard

**_A Ragnarok Tale_**   
  
By: Julia Genesis (Jen), Shadow Otenaki (Jay)   
  
**Chapter 1: Midgard**   
  
**Prontera.** The Capital of Midgard. Largest of the Towns with the most people filtering the streets. Merchants, Blacksmiths, Alchemists and Whitesmiths all sit on the sidewalks; shops open as they eagerly wait for a buyer. "Red Potions for sale! 45 zeny per potion!" One Merchant had shouted, picking up from his cart and waving the vial. Red liquid inside had sloshed, glittering underneath the sunlight. "Ha! Red Potions for 40 zeny, It's practically a give away!" Another had yelled. Apprentices of the Holy Arts, Acolytes, walk down the road to Priests. Churches. Armories. Shops. Prontera appeared to have it all.   
  
**Morroc.** Vast wastelands. Dust balls rolled over one another over the dusty yellowish bricks. Morroc is a small town located in the Desert. Only ones who seem to find them were the trickiest of tricksters, Thieves. Barely anyone ventures deep enough into the deserts. What lies about Morroc are the most nastiest and frightening creatures ever to exist. Golems, Snakes, Large worms plague the hot sands. Wolves and Inhuman Figures roam the horizon. Training grounds for the aspiring Thieves.   
  
**Geffen.** A town of the Impossible. The highest of the Magical Arts are praised and respected. Magicians of all ages kneel before the High Wizards, hoping for the day they become as strong. The path of Magicians is a path filled with danger and patience. Tome of Hydromancy. Spells of the Water Gods and Goddesses. Tome of Pyromancy. Spells of the Fire Gods and Goddesses. Tome of Geomancy. Spells of the Earth Gods and Goddesses. Tome of Aeromancy. Spells of the Wind Gods and Goddesses. Only those worthy may enter…   
  
**Payon.** A quiet, simple town set in the themes of feudal Japan. Skills of Archery, unseen by any other, are raised in this town. Children running around with kites in hand, cheering and laughing. Innocence. So beautiful. Target practice in one of the small huts. Women drawing their arrows back and closing one eye for precision, letting the arrow fly into the center. Bull's-eye! Instructors with their bamboo stick in hand, slapping it onto the ground to encourage their Students. "AIM! HIGHER!"   
  
**Alberta.** The town where Merchants are born into the world of Midgard, where they would flourish to become great Blacksmiths and Whitesmiths. The town of Alberta is the only existing gateway to Turtle Island…where the vast amount of horrendous tortoises and turtles live, waiting to attack anyone who trespasses onto their domain.   
  
**Lutie.** The town where Christmas flows throughout the air every single day. When one travels or lives in Lutie, their heart becomes filled with Yule Tide, and they seem to forget their troubles and cares for the time they spend in the mystifying town of Lutie. Only way to get there is through the town of Al De Baren, and you speak to Santa Claus, and then he whisks you away in his sled, stopping at Lutie Field, where you journey your way North onto the town of Lutie.   
  
**Comodo.** Dancers and Bards are raised on this little island. Fire works every single day and music, so beautiful and entrancing, would keep you dancing for hours. Colorful Beach with water lapping against the shores. A sweet scent of Flowers and Food fills the atmosphere. Sleep was a stranger to Comodo. Every day seemed like an eternal party.   
  
**Izlude.** The town where Swordsman are born, Izlude, is a small town nearly surrounded by water, and is the only way to arrive to Byalan Island. Every day you would see young swordsman and swordswoman dueling it out in the Prontera Field, proving to each other that they indeed are the strongest of the breed.   
  
**Juno.** A long and rigorous journey from Al De Baran to get to the large city, Juno. A city connected to the Heavens and the four Gods. Sages work with tainted Magic, learning to summon creatures forth and to manipulate the Dark Arts. Young Mages travel so far to become one in tuned with the Gods and Magic.   
  
**Al De Baren.** The town where Alchemists reign supreme. The artificial creators using the wonderfully designed spell circles. Alchemists must follow the one rule of equal trade. One must sacrifice something in order to gain something. Then there is also the magnificent Clock Tower, where clocks and alarms actually live deep inside the second floor. They have long reach and are sensitive to magic spells. So watch out, you mages and higher ups… Keep your guard as you are roaming within these halls…   
  
One large Castle in the center, the towns and cities connecting to it. This was a Castle of the King and Queen of Midgard. King Stephen and Queen Lolli. Both being the most respected persons of Midgard. King Stephen had put together a small force of trusted individuals to protect the Kingdom but no one knew what was going to happen... 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Mission

Chapter 2  


  
The only place where Assassins roam around, a place filled with monsters throughout the area. Assassins have no fear of the residing monsters, for they are there for target practice. The leader of the Assassin Guild, Shadow Zero had set up a mission for his two daughters to fulfill, for they had just become assassins. Their older brother Oni Crevan had just become Assassin Cross, for he was to carry out the legacy he had passed down to all males.  
  
As an Assassin Cross, Oni was given his first mission: To watch over Kyubei and Apple as they fulfilled their first Assassin mission. Oni spotted Kyubei and Apple walking their way out of the Assassin Guild, and began their journey to complete their task. Shadow hadn't told Oni what their mission had been, as it was classified. He was only instructed to do one thing: "Watch over your siblings, and make sure no harm comes to them." As Oni already wanted to do that, his father read his mind, as he always happens to.  
  
He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, until they had gotten out of the guild's territory. He had to hide a few times from being detected by his sister Kyubei. She had a knack for knowing she was being followed by him. For their souls were identical. They always knew what each other was thinking, and could feel what the other was feeling without even speaking about it.  
  
Kyubei had a small feeling that she and Apple had been watched from afar, but she gave a small smirk and shrugged it off, assuming that she was being followed by Oni. It had been many days since Apple, Kyubei, and Oni's journey had begun. There had been many slaughtered monsters in their path, for they never stood a chance against the girls when they were combined. Though Oni preferred not to engage in combat with creatures weaker than he, for his favorite animal was the Wolf. So he usually cloaked himself and walked past herds of wolves.  
  
It had been a week, and they finally made it to south Prontera field. They only had to head North through the merchant-filled Prontera, and into the Prontera Castle, where King Stephen resided.  
  
The two assassins managed to get past the front guards at the gate by entering the castle through the sewer entrance, a few miles to the east of the castle. Kyubei and Apple were exhausted from their struggle through the castle sewers. They now found themselves inside, with guards all around it came apparent they would have a difficult task of staying hidden from sight. There had been so many guards throughout the whole castle, especially in the section where their target had been located. Oni has no challenge making his way through the vast numbers of guards. He now saw before him, the girls' prize, their mission will soon be complete: The most important and precious item to the Royal family: The Sword of Qamera, rumored that it gave the wielder unbelievable power. Its weight was tremendous. Only the rightful wielder of the sword could carry it around so lightly, so a group of assassins would have great difficulty trying to snatch it.  
  
As Kyubei and Apple reached their destination, there had been someone there waiting to welcome them. The silhouette appeared from behind them, and scared them by tapping them on the shoulder. Once they saw it was Oni, they had a look of anger in their eyes. Oni stuck out his tongue and pointed to the Sword of Qamera, they both looked at it, then at each other, and then to Oni.  
  
"How should we steal this thing? You know the myth it has."   
"I can't help you guys steal it, Apple. I'm only here to observe."   
"We both can carry the sword no problem, but it would take us a while to take it out of the castle." Kyubei had stated with a stern look on her face.  
  
As they were discussing how to take possession of the blade, a guard wandered into the room. He was about to call on the other guards in the section, but Oni had already covered his mouth with his hand, and had a murderous intent in his eye.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he said as the guard's skin tone turned a pale white. Oni had that effect on people, even if he didn't mean for it to happen. His eyes just gave off the impression that he was a psychotic mad man that had murderous intent. Oni had let go of the guard, and the guard gave a big gulp. He asked what business they had in this castle.  
  
Oni said "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." as he equipped his jur, "It's classified information." "Kyubei, Apple, I'm afraid we have to postpone your mission, as things are about to become a bit difficult from here on out."   
"Right." They said in unison as they equipped their katars to get ready for combat.  
  
Deep down, Oni didn't want to fight the guards, but he had to so his sisters could complete their first task. He gave them only one instruction before the fight inside the castle had begun: "Only knock them out, don't kill them. We're not here to fight, remember that."  
  
But what he hadn't known was that outside the room, there were over 60 guards waiting for the battle to begin. Oni started the fight by kicking the first guard out of the door, and then the assassins leapt out of the small room and into the big hall. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by many guards. The three were back to back.  
  
War cries were heard as the first wave of guards came before them. Prepared for battle, swords and weapons held in hand... 


End file.
